


Day 23: "Don't Look"

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hypothermia, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: “Will you two be okay?” Pepper asked as she and May were heading out the door, handbags over their shoulders. “We’ll be gone all day.”“You say it like I’m going to find some way to kill us,” Tony said, flabbergasted. “We’ll be perfectly fine, won’t we, Underoos?”A few hours later..."Oh my gosh," Tony choked, tears streaming down his cheeks. He forced himself to act, pumping his hands down on Peter's chest over and over, over and over, over and over, willing him to live with every motion. "Don't die on me, kid," he gasped. "You've got too much to live for. I need you, May needs you, Ned and MJ need you, Pepper needs you.Please,come back to me."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Day 23: "Don't Look"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!!

“Will you two be okay?” Pepper asked as she and May were heading out the door, handbags over their shoulders. “We’ll be gone all day.”

“You say it like I’m going to find some way to kill us,” Tony said, flabbergasted. “We’ll be perfectly fine, won’t we, Underoos?”

Peter threw up a thumbs up from the breakfast bar of the cabin where he was sipping at hot chocolate.

"There you go," Tony said, gesturing to Peter. "The kid agrees with me."

"Peter would agree with you should you say the sky is green," May pointed out, rolling her eyes. “I don’t think his agreeing with you amounts to much.”

“Hey!” Peter protested, a chocolate milk mustache on his upper lip. 

Pepper hid her smile behind her hand. “I’m inclined to believe you, May,” she said seriously. “These two are trouble.” She turned to Tony, her expression giving no room for argument. “When we come back, I don’t want to find the cabin in ruins or burned to the ground, or _anything of the sort._ And no tinkering on machines or technology. Go have a father-son day, and do something fun,” she stressed. 

Tony spluttered, looking at his mentee, who grinned back at him. “Don’t worry, Pepper,” he said, “I’ll take care of _Dad._ ” He stood up and slung his arms around Tony’s shoulders. “Go have a fun girls day.”

Trying to bite back the wide, pleased smile crossing his face, he waved goodbye and settled back in his chair, tossing his phone onto the opposite couch. He cleared his throat pointedly at Peter, who was frantically tapping at his device, and held a hand out. Peter reluctantly handed it over with a wry smile, plopping onto the couch beside Tony. “What are we going to do today?”

Tony looked out the window at the frozen lake outside. “Well, I was thinking that after a breakfast of pancakes, we could go ice skating. When one is in Canada, one must do as the Canadians do.”

Peter’s face lit up. “Aw, really!?? I haven’t gone ice skating since I was ten!” He jumped to his feet and bounded into the kitchen. “Let’s get started!”

* * *

“Let’s go, Pete!” Tony called, balancing on his blades at the edge of the lake. 

“Just a second. I’m just tying my laces!” Peter tied the last bow with a flourish, and hopped his way through the snow and onto the frozen lake, grinning.

Tony skated up beside him and tugged his beanie down over his ears and his scarf more tightly around his neck. "May wouldn't want you catching cold," he muttered, but Peter could see the caring in his eyes.

Peter gave Tony’s arm a shove and dashed off, screaming “Catch me if you can!” over his shoulder. 

With an evil grin, Tony took off after him. “You’re on,” he muttered with a chuckle. 

For almost three hours, the two had the time of their life, racing and skating until their cheeks were red and their noses running. 

"We should probably go in now," Tony said finally, skating to a stop as the wind picked up a little. "It's getting a bit too cold."

Peter nodded, and for a moment, Tony could have sworn that he saw him visibly shaking. "Can I go for one more loop?" the boy asked, voice eager. "I promise I'll come in after."

"Okay," Tony relented, untying his skates and heading into the cabin. "I'll heat up some more hot chocolate for you!"

He placed the skates neatly by the front door (Pepper was rather particular about shoes and doors) and pulled off his gloves, scarf, beanie, and outer jacket, dumping them in a pile beside his and Pepper's bed. He'd put them in the wash later. 

He was bending to grab the milk from the bottom shelf of the fridge when he heard a thunderous cracking noise coming from the lake. Heart jolting, he dropped everything to rush out the door. A huge piece of ice had caved in on the far side of the lake, and he could see waves of icy water lapping at the edges of the jagged hole. 

Peter was nowhere to be seen. 

"PETE!" he screamed, sprinting over the ice as fast as he could. 

"Help!" came an answering call, and then Tony caught sight of an arm stretching out of the hole towards him. He panted, running faster than he had ever in his life, falling to his knees on the edge of the hole. 

Peter was bobbing in the ice-cold water, submerging over and over as he fought to remain afloat. 

"Kick off the skates!" Tony screamed, desperately stretching out his arms to Peter. No, he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ lose the boy he cared about so much, not before he got to tell him that he loved him. 

"Can't r'ch," Peter murmured, lips blue, as he tried to grab Tony's hand. They were only centimeters apart, and Tony forced himself to reach further. 

The boy dropped his head to stare into the water that threatened to take him, and Tony’s heart skipped a beat. “DON’T LOOK!” he screamed, catching Peter’s attention. Their fingers touched and the man grabbed hold, pulling his kid out and onto the ice. Peter's eyes were closed, and his chest was motionless. 

"Oh my gosh," Tony choked, tears streaming down his cheeks. He forced himself to act, pumping his hands down on Peter's chest over and over, over and over, over and over, willing him to live with every motion. "Don't die on me, kid," he gasped. "You've got too much to live for. I need you, May needs you, Ned and MJ need you, Pepper needs you. _Please,_ come back to me."

Peter suddenly started coughing, eyes popping open. He turned his head to the side, retching onto the ice violently. Tony gave a heavy sob, pulling the kid into his arms and holding him close. Peter buried his cold nose into Tony's neck as his mentor cried, hugging him like he'd never get another chance in his life. "Oh Pete, I love you, I love you so much. You're alive. Oh my gosh, you're alive."

"I love you too," Peter whispered, breath stuttering in the cold. "You saved me."

Tony sniffed, trying to clear his nose. "I guess I did, kid," he murmured softly. “But don’t ever, ever, ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack, and Pepper’s gonna kill me when she and May get back.”

"Well," Peter began, twisting his head to look at the other side of the lake. "We didn’t ruin or burn down the cabin, so that's awesome!"

Tony gave a half-laugh, half-sob. "Pete, you're one-of-a-kind."

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
